Is This Desire?
by goldenqueenx
Summary: Followup to 'Wake Me' / Prompt: Perhaps you could write a second chapter as follow-up where they give in and reconnect as themselves. GOLDENQUEEN.


Note: I do not own anything OUAT.

 **P** rompt via **LainStardust** on ao3 - Perhaps you could write a second chapter as follow-up where they give in and reconnect as themselves.

This chapter is rated M for Mature.

* * *

Regina glanced down at the cell phone that belonged to her cursed persona, the screen cast a radiant glow as she re-read the text she had sent to the contact labeled 'Whiskey'. It seemed fine, but he hadn't replied since she hit the send button which was around three hours ago.

You: Can you come to Roni's place? We need to talk about the elephant in the room.

She had already downed three glasses of apple brandy, which admittedly had taken longer than it should have for her to find one that didn't taste like her failed attempt at creating barbecued apples that one time during the first summer at Storybrooke. The taste she hadn't gotten to live down for the rest of the year, Henry having used it to cause more than a few laughs every morning when she served him breakfast. A pang of sadness surged through her at the absence of the one person she cared more for than anything; He was still cursed and his growing years were long gone.

Dipping her head, she ran her hands up over her cheeks and into her hair at an attempt to stave off tears that had fallen on numerous occasions back when she found herself alone in that huge house of hers.

"Pull yourself together, Mills." Chastising herself, she opted for pushing herself to her feet and heading back to the kitchenette to fetch something a little stronger. Turns out Roni had more than enough aged whiskey to send herself into some alcohol fueled coma, the fact that it had probably been meant more for her nights with Weaver was not lost to Regina. Taking the bottle that seemed to have been chosen on more than one occasion, if the low contents of liquid were any indication, she brought it back to her couch and poured herself a generous amount. Downing it caused a familiar burn that only proved to bring forth memories of nights on the very surface she was currently perched.

Even if she decided to drain the bottle, she knew that during the curse this Roni had built up a really good tolerance for alcohol. One she hadn't even had during her many years of drinking her apple brandy.

The door sliding open caused her to tense, hand reaching up as if to summon a fireball only to remember this world didn't have magic. The fact it didn't was a good thing since Rumple would have been charred to bits seeing as he poked his head around before she could relax. "I thought you wouldn't come." He made his way through the entrance then, turning to close the door behind him. His shoulders raised in a half shrug as he turned to face her then.

"I had toyed with the idea of not."

"Avoiding this will not make it go away, Rumple."

"I know that." He hissed, hesitantly taking a few steps towards her, only to turn his gaze to the couch, the same memories that had surged to the surface in Regina's mind coming in waves for him. They truly had fucked on every single surface known to the world. Instantly, he went to turn on his heels when her voice called out, staling his intent to run away.

"Don't leave." Pulling her gaze from his back and placing them on her hands as she leaned forward, clasping her fingers together, she added "Please."

Despite himself, he sighed at the last word as it sounded more pitiful than anything, pleading in a way that caused his heart to feel as if someone had wrapped their claws around it. "This is awkward for both of us." It was a blunt statement as he turned back to her, making his way towards the table and settling himself on it across from where Regina sat hunched over. "Talking about it makes it true."

She shook her head, the motion causing the curls along the apples of her cheeks to shift, then her gaze sought his chocolate hues. "It's already true. Not accepting it won't make it false or unreal. It happened. But acting like this isn't going to help us in trying to achieve our goal."

"Waking everyone up." He stated, a light finally coming on in his head. They weren't just up against Victoria, no, they were up against other villains who also had the upper hand. "You're right."

"Usually you're the voice of reason." A chuckle bubbled up from her chest as a smirk formed on her lips.

"I wouldn't say that. You have done your fair share of that after all."

Pushing herself up onto her feet, she bounded back towards the kitchenette, retrieved another tumbler and found her seat again on the couch. She poured him a generous amount, handed it to him, refilled her glass and then they drank before getting to it. Time slipped past them as they began recounting the events during the time before the curse, each memory pushing hope further through their frames but sooner than they expected, the sun was rising, casting a bright hazy glow through her windows. Their giggles slowed as Rumple shook his head, having remembered a moment in which they were faced with some troll like creature and Regina had been pushed into a stream — causing an image of her soaked and fuming to come to mind. "I wish I had seen it first hand."

"No you don't. I swear, I let out this maternal growl I didn't know I had even if Henry was the one who got that thing to back off."

"You raised him well."

"I wish I could take all of the credit." She shifted then, reaching for her cell phone before turning it around so that Rumple could read the screen. "She has you set as Whiskey in her contacts."

"I remember that night."

"Yeah, it was so sticky."

"But it had been very delicious. Licking it off of you like that."

She felt her cheeks burn at his comment and the way his voice turned darker as they spilled from his treacherous lips. In truth, she wanted nothing more than to get up and leave - but this was her place after all. And hadn't they been working on getting comfortable again? "This isn't going to get any easier." She finally admitted, shaking her head at the sheer idea of even thinking it could have been just like before they had even been these cursed personas.

He wanted to give her some sort of reassurance that it would, if given enough time, that thing could go back to how they were before but in all truth he knew there was no chance in that happening - especially considering how many times he had been getting the urge to shove her against any surface of this damned place. The memories of fucking as often as possible against her couch, the bed, the counters... "Damn. No. It's not." In that second he reached out and cupped her face in his hands, dipping his head he claimed her mouth with his own. At first the kiss was hesitant, slow and messy but the second she reached for his shirt and pulled him up onto his feet against her, it changed to something more akin to desperate. Slowly, they began making their way to the bedroom, stumbling and nudging edges of tables or plants in the journey to their destination. They had begun slowly moving their clothing along the way, hands reaching for skin the second it was revealed.

By the time the back of her legs met with the soft edges of the bed, she was in nothing but her panties and he only in his underwear. His hands reached behind her, gripping her ass in order to lift her up against his chest, her hands cupping his face while her legs wrapped around his waist. This was new to Regina and Rumple, the sensation, the actions. Everything that their cursed personas had been able to feel - wasn't like this - with the past in which they had behind their belts. He moved closer to the bed, one hand resting high on her back while the other pressed against the mattress as he lowered her down.

Hovering above her, his hands searched her skin, fingertips dancing along every curve he could reach while his mouth pecked against the apple of her cheeks, her mouth, jawline and down to her neck - tongue swiping against heated flesh as heavy sighs escaped her lips. "Regina.." He whispered against her throat before his fingers slid down to cup her ass, pushing her hips up and against his. "..I need you.." The admission well received by the brunette as she tugged at the waistband of his underwear, taking the hint he backed up and pushed them down along his ankles before stepping out of them completely. Stepping closer, he bent forward and slipped his thumbs along the black lace left on her skin before slowing pulling them down her slender legs, lips pressing to her skin in it's wake until the fabric was tossed aside. When he stood back up, his eyes hungrily took in the sight before him. Regina laying on her back, soft curls splayed on the blankets. Her skin glistened in the light pouring through the windows.

The sight of him standing there, drinking her in, caused her core to throb — lips to ache. "Come here." She begged, letting her legs fall open before him. In an instant, he was over here, hovering — lips claiming her mouth in a heated display of affection while he settled himself between her legs propping himself up on one elbow as to life some of the weight off of her, erection pressed between their warm skin. "I need this. We need this." The faint sound of his approval vibrated through her chest as he pushed his tongue past her kiss swollen lips, tongue swiping at the roof of her mouth before joining hers in a dance that begged for more than it could taste. The heat between them began to build as they lay there, moving slowly against one another, taking their time breathing in one another, tasting, teasing. Her hands moved to his hair, nails scraping gently as she began to slide them down his neck, his shoulder blades, but the second they reached his spine she dug them in, leaving her mark. A growl only coaxed her on further as they scoured down to his ass cheeks, nails digging into the soft flesh there before her teeth bit down on his lower lip.

"They might have known better than we did." He said, using one of his hands to brush a stray curl away from her eyes before planting a kiss to her lips, tongue dipping out to taste her. "I hate them for it." His hand reached up to press against her cheek, watching as she leaned into his palm before placing a chaste kiss to it leaving behind a tingle on his skin. "I'm not begging."

"Me either." She groaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Let's agree not to make each other beg for it."

"You're going to start this out by striking a deal with me?" A chuckle vibrated from his chest, up his throat, as his hand moved between them to graze along his heated shaft that was slowly turning painful the longer he waited to pay attention to it. Fingertips moving further to find her core soaked for him and he knew that if he didn't agree she would try her damnedest to make him beg until he would be late for work. "We have a deal...dearie." And in that second he pushed two of his digits into her, sheathing himself to the knuckles and pumping his fingers slow, once, twice...then curving his fingers at the end. The second he felt his fingertips brush against that special area inside of her, she tilted her head back, mouth forming into the shape of an O. Cold chills began to form along her limbs, hands coming back to his hair and gripping at his short strands of hair.

"It-" she groaned, trying to take in a breath as her frame trembled. "-helps that they know-oh!-" His fingers continued pumping into her, thumb moving to massaging her labia - then swipe gently at that bundle of nerves. "-our bodies perfectly. Yes, like that."

"Dearie..." He gave a predatory growl as his lips pressed against her temple. "...I knew your body perfectly long before this curse."

"How?" A breath hitched in her throat as his thumb stopped swiping and instead began to assault the bundle of nerves into a frenzy.

"Darkness knows darkness, Regina. We've been destined long before we met. I would know your body even if I were blindfolded."

"We should try that out-oh! Fuck!" Her body jerked then, her orgasm coming on quicker than she had expected, waves of heat rushing over her skin as she gasped, sucking in hot air into her lungs — chest trembling. "Shit, shit, shit." Her lips were open, body practically buzzing from the release that she had been staving off the second she had 'woken' up from the curse. "That-fuck me.." Her hands pushed his face down to her chest as she practically thrust her breast against his lips. He took the hint, wrapping his lips along one of her ducky nipples. He took his time with it, rolling the flat of his tongue around the tender flesh that surrounded it before flicking the peak with the tip of it. The hand that had been between her legs came up between them, his eyes watching as her mouth closed over the digits and sucked them clean. He had wanted to do that, but the sight of her tasting herself on his fingers sent more of his blood rushing south and he groaned at the slight bit of pain as the pressure that had been building seemed to reach new heights, he knew the feeling would only get worse the longer he stalled his release.

The time he had went without masturbating or fucking, had caused this. Each second a memory came flashing forward he had pushed them down, refusing to give into Weaver's lust. Therefore giving him blue balls on more than one occasion. Having not been able to keep his treacherous appendage from reacting to her, not to mention the second those memories of fucking her on her couch had come into his mind, he couldn't keep the blood flowing south even if he wanted to. "I won't last long." He warned her, before relenting his mouth's assault on her breast. "I haven't-"

"I get it. We're stubborn." A giggles escaped her lips as her hand rested at the nape of his neck, fingers caressing the soft strands of hair there.

He thought about driving into her then but instead the memory from his vehicle came into mind and he wanted nothing more than - "I want you on top of me." She shot him a glare before lightly bringing her hands to his chest, pushing him over and onto his back before she crawled over his frame, straddling him.

"Why this?" She asked, placing one hand on his chest while the other swept her mess of curls back away from her eyes. She knew he couldn't have chosen this position for her benefit. "And if you say anything about It being for my benefit.. I won't need magic to flay you alive for lying to me."

He chuckled, hands coming to her hips before deciding on giving her the truth since the image of her being deliciously murderous only proved to cause his scrotem to ache like it were bruised. "Memory. She was on top, outside of the bar, in my car." He sighed, pushing himself up onto his elbows, watching as she adjusted herself onto her knees, then grasped the base of his cock before she slowly lowered herself onto him. The sensation caused a hiss as he felt her warm walls tighten around his engorged shaft and at that she shifted even more, sheathing him almost completely inside of her. "Fuck, you feel...fuck.."

"I got that, wanna try finishing your sentence?" But she knew he wouldn't since as she began to rock her hips against his, he dug his fingers so deep against the skin on her thighs she thought she would end up bruised. "Feel good?" Her words were but a sigh as she dipped her head down to capture his mouth with hers, tongue tracing the jut of his lower lip as he nodded, a word spilling from his lips that she couldn't discern as his brogue grew thicker with each movement of her lips.

Curls were tickling his face, but the sensation as her fingernails dug into his jaw the second her hips began a swirling motion sent all pain in his mind out of the door as that trickle of a warning surged through his limbs. Fuck it, he really wasn't going to last long. The fact that she knew that gave him some form of reassurance, seeing as she had begun chasing her second orgasm at the movement of her bundle of nerves brushing against him.

As she sat up, hands on his chest, he reached for her. Sliding his palms up to her breasts, kneading them, thumbs flicking over her nipples — enjoying the feel of the hardened nubs against the rough pad of his thumbs. She began to moan then, allowing her body to express the feeling tugging low in her belly at the feel of him inside of her, his hands on her skin. One hand moved from her breast though to wrap around that delectable throat of hers while he pressed his feet as best as he could to the mattress, allowing him to drive into her at a bruising speed without breaking the sweeping motion her hips were currently doing against him. "Fuck!" He hissed, grip tightening just slightly around her throat as he pulled her mouth down to his, free hand dipping between her legs to frantically work against her clit as his orgasm rushed through him, cock pulsing within her as he came - the release finally causing the pain that he had felt before to ebb and fade. His thrusts turned shallow as his movements slowed down, fingers working fast until he felt her clench around him and her own frame jerked, lungs gasping in air as he loosened his grip on her neck.

Regina fell forward against him, face pressed against the heated skin of his chest as she reveled in the tingling sensation flowing along her limbs, skin sensitive to every touch or movement as he ribs expanded to allow air into her lungs. "Why is it always like this?" She asked, swallowing her pride before continuing. "I thought that maybe since it had been us this time that it wouldn't be as...as..."

The last thing he wanted to do was admit what they were both thinking, but in lieu of the moment, he allowed himself this one ounce of weakness even if he had done much worse as his cursed persona. "Satisfying? Mind numbing? Fucking exquisite?" He felt her nod against his chest, curls damp with sweat tickling his skin. "Now what was our plan again?" They went over it one more time as their post coital bliss continued to run through their minds, keeping their minds focused and on the subject. But before they fell asleep, they both sighed out a sleepy agreement to keep this and any other moments much akin to it secret.


End file.
